Pour Une Promesse
by Aigie-san
Summary: Romano n'a jamais apprécié Allemagne, mais est-ce de la jalousie mal placée ou bien y a-t-il autre chose ? "Le problème… c'est que tu existes." [Itacest]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Pour Une Promesse**

Romano se figea, une main tendue vers la tomate qu'il avait voulu cueillir dans ses jardins ensoleillés. A quelques pas de lui, Allemagne le fixait, attendant une réponse.

-Pourquoi je ne t'aime pas ? Répéta l'italien, du bout des lèvres.

Il arracha la tomate de son pied et la posa dans son panier. Puis il se tourna complètement vers l'allemand.

-Parce que tu fais souffrir mon frère.

Le blond se décolora légèrement et passa une main sur sa nuque, embarrassé.

-Je… Je sais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très doué en relationnel… Je sais que je suis un peu dur avec lui lors des entraînements, et que je ne me montre pas toujours très ouvert à ses hobbies, ou même à sa manière d'être mais… Je fais des efforts ; j'essaye de changer, d'être plus agréable avec lui.

Le brun posa son lourd panier de tomates et soupira. Il essuya la sueur qui lui coulait sur le visage à l'aide de son t-shirt et réajusta son chapeau de paille.

-Mon frère n'a jamais eu besoin d'un prince charmant. Il n'a pas besoin que tu changes ; il t'aime comme tu es. Avec tes quelques rares qualités et tes innombrables défauts.

-Alors… pourquoi est-ce que tu dis que je le fais souffrir ? S'enquit le germanique, perdu.

-Ça m'emmerde de le reconnaître mais, en fait, tu n'y peux rien. Le problème… c'est que tu existes.

[… … …]

Romano entra dans la chambre à coucher et vint doucement s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule nue de son frère, la pressant délicatement.

-Feli'… Debout… Il va être midi…

Veneziano remua un peu mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Le Sud de l'Italie soupira. Il se leva, attrapa le drap et le tira violemment, l'ôtant entièrement. Le Nord s'éveilla en sursaut, laissant échapper un bref cri.

-Debout, espèce de feignasse ! Ordonna Romano.

Veneziano gémit, cachant sa tête sous l'oreiller. Le Sud ne sourcilla pas devant la nudité de son frère ; lui-même dormait totalement dévêtu.

-Mon frère, me montrer ton cul, aussi bien moulé soit-il, ne te permettra pas de rester végéter plus longtemps. Il est l'heure de manger ; et j'ai passé la matinée dans les jardins sous le cagnard pour cueillir des fruits et légumes que j'ai moi-même fait pousser. Alors tu es prié de faire honneur au repas que je t'ai préparé.

Le Nord mit son oreiller de côté et roula sur le dos. D'abord l'air ennuyé, il sourit avec un charme certain à son frère, l'invitant à le dévorer du regard, ce que Romano ne manqua pas de faire avant de détourner les yeux, le rouge aux joues.

-Descends manger.

[… … …]

Les assiettes étaient vides, les plats quasi tous finis. Le Sud attrapa la dernière fraise, la trempant successivement dans le sucre puis dans la crème. Ce dessert était son péché mignon et il se délecta de la dernière part, yeux clos. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, se fut pour constater l'absence de son frère sur la chaise en face, alors qu'il s'y trouvait une minute auparavant. Romano recula brusquement, les pieds de sa propre chaise raclant bruyamment sur le sol. Veneziano avait profité de son inattention pour passer sous la table. Le Nord sourit.

-Tu te fais avoir à chaque fois…

Le Sud grogna, posant une main sur le front de son frère pour l'empêcher d'approcher davantage.

-Et comme à chaque fois, je te demande de retourner à ta place.

-Je veux juste te faire plaisir.

-C'est une mauvaise idée.

-Tu dis ça tout le temps.

-Parce que c'en est tout le temps une.

-Pourtant tu n'arrives jamais à résister.

-Mon corps est traître.

-Et j'ai envie de lui.

-Feliciano…

-J'ai envie de toi.

Romano se mordit la lèvre inférieure, à court d'arguments. Il cessa donc de bloquer Veneziano qui, à genoux devant lui, déboucla sa ceinture.

[… … …]

Cela s'était fini dans la chambre, évidemment. Le Sud était incapable de repousser son frère. Jamais il n'arrivait à lutter contre le désir qui brûlait en lui quand le Nord se mettait en tête d'en attiser les flammes. Romano était donc couché, tenant Veneziano contre lui. Ils étaient en sueur et commençaient tout juste à reprendre leur souffle. Le Nord gloussa alors.

-Tu me serres toujours dans tes bras comme si j'allais disparaître…

Le Sud grommela sans pour autant desserrer son étreinte. Il aimait sentir ce corps contre le sien. Il aimait ce souffle dans son cou, cette main sur sa hanche, cette jambe entre les siennes. Il aimait se dire que son frère lui appartenait, même s'il savait que c'était faux, que le cœur de Veneziano était pris depuis toujours.

D'autres nations avaient connaissance que son frère avait été amoureux de Saint-Empire romain, mais seul Romano savait que les choses en étaient toujours au même point. Aujourd'hui encore, le Nord de l'Italie pleurait cet amour perdu, cette nation qui lui avait été arrachée. Seul le Sud savait combien Veneziano avait souffert et souffrait encore de cette disparition. Lui seul savait les regrets qu'avait son frère de n'avoir pu retenir Saint-Empire romain, de ne pas l'avoir empêché d'aller combattre. Lui seul savait l'horreur qu'inspirait au Nord l'idée qu'il se faisait des derniers instants de l'ancienne nation, morte dans la douleur, le froid et la peur ; seule, agonisant sur le champ de bataille, parmi une multitude de cadavres, étourdie par tous les cris. Oui, seul Romano savait comme Veneziano aurait voulu être aux côtés de Saint-Empire romain jusqu'à la toute fin, à lui murmurer son amour, à tenter de le rassurer.

Alors, oui, le Sud serrait son frère contre lui « comme s'il allait disparaître », parce qu'il savait que si un jour Allemagne cessait de voir le Nord comme un ami, alors Romano n'aurait aucune chance de pouvoir rivaliser. Parce que Veneziano, lui, ne percevait pas l'allemand pour la nation qu'il était vraiment mais pour celle qu'il retrouvait en lui. Le Sud s'assombrit.

-Allemagne est passé, ce matin, avoua-t-il.

Aussitôt, son frère se dégagea de ses bras et se redressa.

-Et tu n'es pas venu me chercher ?! S'insurgea-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?!

-Savoir pourquoi je ne l'aimais pas.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?! Paniqua le Nord.

-Qu'il te faisait souffrir, mais que ni lui ni moi n'y pouvions rien, et qu'il pouvait se tirer en vitesse avant de prendre mon pied au cul parce que j'avais aucune envie de le recevoir.

-Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! Il ne me fait certainement pas souffrir !

Romano se redressa à son tour, en colère.

-Oh que si. Et tu ne t'en rends pas compte, c'est ça, le pire ! Tu crois qu'il te rend heureux mais, avec lui, tu ne fais que t'enfoncer dans ces chimères stupides et malsaines que Saint-Empire romain est toujours en vie !

-Mais c'est lui ! S'écria Veneziano, les yeux écarquillés, et un sourire à faire froid dans le dos sur les lèvres. Il porte un autre nom, mais c'est lui ! Je le sais ! Il lui manque quelques souvenirs, mais c'est bien lui ! Il est revenu pour tenir sa promesse !

-Il n'est _pas_ Saint-Empire romain ! Il lui ressemble par bien des aspects, mais ce n'est _pas_ lui ! Celui que tu aimes ne reviendra pas ! Il est parti à tout jamais et tu dois te faire une raison ! Répliqua le Sud avec rage.

Puis il reprit d'une voix vacillante, s'efforçant de retrouver un semblant de calme.

-Je sais qu'il te manque. Continuellement. Douloureusement. Mais il n'est plus là. Allemagne et lui ne sont _pas_ la même personne.

Son frère perdit son sourire et lui décocha une gifle retentissante.

-Tu es un odieux menteur jaloux.

Romano se mit à pleurer, mais pas à cause de la douleur à sa joue. Il ferma un instant les yeux.

-Non, Feliciano. Je t'aime.

Il prit le visage du Nord entre ses mains puis ajouta, l'air effondré.

-Et je suis désolé de ne pouvoir apaiser ta peine… Désolé que rien ne le puisse… Mais cette promesse que Saint-Empire romain t'a faite… Il ne pourra jamais la tenir.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : A l'origine, c'était censé être vachement plus axé sur Veneziano, mais bon, je ne travaille pas souvent sur Romano, et j'avais, dans un autre de mes écrits, flirté avec l'Itacest. Donc parmi les trois jets écrits sur ce thème, il y en avait un qui prenait Romano comme personnage principal, Itacest à l'appui et il s'est avéré que c'est celui qui m'a le plus inspirée. Celui plus tourné vers le Gerita, et à demi-humoristique, s'était retrouvé dans l'impasse au bout de quatre pages. Quant à celui qui mettait en avant les sentiments et le drame vécu par Veneziano… Non, ça chialait trop, ça me soûlait. Alors voilà ; j'ai pas trop développé ni le Gerita, ni le ShinseiRomaxChibitalia, parce qu'on en sait déjà assez comme ça de base et je ne tenais pas à répéter vingt fois les mêmes trucs. Puis, je voulais laisser la vedette à Romano. Enfin, voilà, j'vous fiche la paix !**


End file.
